Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock-releasing mechanism for a magnetic record/playback apparatus, and more particularly to a lock-releasing mechanism for an automatic music sensing mechanism, which is adapted to reset an operating rod locked in an automatic music sensing mode position to an ordinary playback mode position.
To select a desired music from plural musics recorded on a cassette tape and attain automatic sensing of the desired music, a tape driving system is set in a fast-forward or rewind mode (hereinafter referred to as a "FF/REW mode"). More particularly, an operating rod is depressed and locked in a FF/REW position to allow a tape to run fast, and a cue signal of the desired music recorded on the tape is detected by a magnetic head. A plunger is energized upon detection of the cue signal to release the operating rod locked in the FF/REW position into a normal playback position for allowing a normal playback mode operation.
In such a lock-releasing mechanism as described above, there has been proposed to use a plunger of an auto-reverse mechanism also for a lock-releasing mechanism. This proposal, however, involves some problems. In especial, due to double use of a single plunger, the changeover operation of the auto-reverse mechanism is inevitably caused when the FF/REW operating rod is released upon energization of the plunger by the cue signal. As a result, the track is also changed over, and the desired music cannot be heard.